Bob Smiley
Bob Smiley is a Camden County police officer. Before Season 1 When Earl and Joy were married, Joy often drove and Earl and Randy sat in the back, Earl threw a can on to Bob’s car so he pulled them over. Joy started arguing with Earl while Bob told her to get back in the car or he would use his tazer, Joy walked towards Bob so he used the tazer, Earl got up and pined Bob up to his car. Earl was caught on camera and Carl who was trying to run for mayor at the time lost votes because of this . Season 1 Earl tried to get Carl to run for mayor again as he was driving along Randy accidently let go of the flyer they were handing out and they were caught by Bob. Bob told Earl to get back in to his car but Earl was trying to pick up the flyers, so Bob used his tazer on him but Earl still walked on and falls on to Bob causing them both to become electrocuted. Once again Earl was caught on camera and Carl lost votes . Bob was brought in when one of the residents at the Palms Motel had hung himself, when the manger and Bob went in to the room the manager called dibs on resident’s laptop. Bob said damn and called dibs on the TV but the manager told him that belonged to the Motel . When Earl was trying to make up not paying taxes to the government and filled in a pot hole in the road. Bob came over and asked Earl if he was burying a body, Earl pointed out that the hole wasn’t deep enough to bury a person which made Bob think he was burring a baby. Earl ended up explaining what he was doing, Bob understood but told Earl he had to dig up the hole again as only authorized government personnel could fill in potholes . Season 2 Bob was seen on first episode of “Cops” filmed in Camden County trying to stop Earl and Randy stealing batteries from a shop, then Willie and Patty came out from the photo booth. Patty told Bob it’s not what he thinks then when Bob saw the photos take came out of the photo booth Patty, Earl and Randy made a run for it, Bob tried to stop them but Randy kicked him in the shin. He then later came across Tim Stack who had crashed his car in to a tree and got some firemen to help get a scared Randy out of a tree by placing a trampoline and shooting him with a tranquilizer . Season 3 Bob was seen on second episode of “Cops” filmed in Camden County being called over to Pimmit Hills Trailer Park by Skih because Earl and Randy broke in his trailer because Joy kicked them out of their trailer and he need the toilet. Bob took Earl and Randy in his car, he was supposet to arrest them but he took them to the 4th of July fair because he thought they were nice guys. He was later brought in to the Club Chubby because Catalina and Perra were arugring because Perra took Catalina’s regular Nescobar. Nescobar didn't know why they were fight but he thought that they were both his wifes because they sat on his lap. Catalina and Perra then started fighting each other but Bob did nothing to stop them away and just watched . When Bob was watching the fireworks with everyone at Club Chubby he tried to put his arm round Perra but Nescobar moved it away . Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Police officers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters